nisekoifandomcom-20200223-history
Change
'Change '(ヘンボウ, Henbou) is the sixty fifth chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary On New Year's Day, Raku answers the door for Chitoge, only to find that Kosaki, Marika, Shū, Ruri, and Tsugumi have come as well. They all wish him a happy new year, and Chitoge says they thought it would be a good idea if they all came and visited the shrine together. They all go to eat in Raku's house, as Chitoge informed Ryuu that they would be coming. Although surprised, Raku comments that it may be a good thing that all these girls are coming over. After finishing their meal, Chitoge asks Raku to bring them something sweet. While scouring the kitchen, Raku finds a bowl of wrapped candies and gives them to Chitoge to share with everyone. Raku then notices something odd, and Chitoge suddenly asks him if he has ever kissed a girl before. He replies he hasn't and Chitoge asks if he wants to kiss her. At this point, he refuses and notices that her face is red and she is drunk. He looks at the candy and finds that it is whiskey bonbon, although she got drunk off of eating one. Chitoge attempts to get Raku to kiss her, but he refuses and she throws a tantrum, complaining that the already kissed Marika. Raku informs Shū of the situation, and Shū says being weak against liquor is cute. Suddenly, Marika hits Shū and he is flung across the room. Marika proceeds to make a joke about Raku's name and then assault Shū, goading him to say uncle or she'll break him. Tsugumi approaches Raku, and he asks her to help control the situation. However, she comments that his lips look soft. Raku realizes she is drunk as well, and as she moves in for a kiss, he slips out of her grasp and replaces himself with a doll. Ruri then begins talking to Raku, and at first, she seems fine. However, she begins to lament about the problems of modern society, and Raku realizes she is drunk as well. Raku then wonders how Kosaki is doing, and spots her lounging on the ground. She comments that she feels "floaty" and he goes to get everyone cold water. However, she begins to remove her clothes which causes Raku to try to stop her. Kosaki asks Raku to strip her, but he refuses. At this point, she climbs on top of him and begins to touch him on his chest and touch his hair while complimenting his features. Raku runs away before he loses self-control. Raku is then caught by Chitoge, who asks if she likes him. He says he likes her as a friend, and she becomes upset and asks if he likes her as a girlfriend. She says that if he doesn't she'll "mess him up". At this point, Kosaki, Tsugumi, Marika, and Chitoge close in on him, and as he begs to be spared, Tsugumi grabs him from behind. Later on, the four girls sit in silence, staring at the ground. Nearby, Raku lays unconscious in a futon. He wakes up, and finds that he cannot remember what happened after everyone showed up at his house. He then goes back to sleep. The girls agree that nothing happened that day. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Chitoge, Kosaki,Tsugumi, Marika, and Ruri cannot handle alcohol well. * Raku and Shū are able to handle their alcohol. Trivia * It is never shown what happened to Raku when the girls grabbed him. * This chapter was adapted into an OVA for Change/Work.